


A Four Sided Triangle

by Vae



Category: Band Sinister - K. J. Charles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Literature, Explicit Consent, First Time Topping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Rimming, absolutely no Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: Viscount Corvin has a very, very happy birthday.





	A Four Sided Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> With thanks to rivers_bend and arasigyrn for beta reading this!

"I will return to Rookwood Hall in just a few weeks." Philip kissed Guy's shoulder, fingers trailing absently down Guy's back as his lover pillowed his head on his arm, lids heavy over his eyes. "With Corvin and John. And a new book."

"Mmm?" Guy blinked, gratifyingly hazy in post-coital languor. "Amanda's next?"

Philip laughed softly, and bit the meat of Guy's shoulder, so obligingly available to his mouth. "No, beloved. A new one, that John has commissioned as a gift for Corvin."

Guy's eyes sharpened rapidly. "Not from Amanda?"

"Good God, no." Little as Philip welcomed mention of Guy's sister in his bed, the idea of her writing the kind of book that John had commissioned was even less welcome. "From... one of his writer friends. A very private commission. A very limited print run."

"How limited?" Guy rolled to his side, leaning in for a slow, lazy kiss.

After a few moments of enjoying the warmth of that kiss, Philip slid his hand over Guy's hip, tugging him in closer, heedless of how recently desire had been spent. "A copy for Corvin, naturally. One for John. One for me. One for you, if you want it. If you can read such things in plain English, instead of Latin."

"Such... oh!" Guy blushed a delightful pink, a habit he seemed to retain despite their recent activities. "That kind of book."

"That kind of book," Philip agreed with a smile. "Come, if you can read your Catullus, you can read Jonathan."

"Jonathan?" Guy echoed.

"The name of John's gift." Philip let his hand drift down to cover Guy's buttocks, pressing their bodies together. "Maybe you should write me a translation of Catullus, so we can compare the two."

Guy's breath caught in his throat and he shifted to fit more easily against Philip's body. "I'm no writer."

"Then translate it for me in private," Philip murmured, and rolled Guy into another, deeper kiss.

~~~

Leaving Yarlcote had turned bittersweet. Philip left one love behind, but returning to London meant returning to the arms of Corvin and John, both more than willing to welcome him back with warmth and enthusiasm. Corvin, careless as ever, dismissed the footmen and insisted on the three of them serving themselves at dinner, lingering over their port after.

John flung himself into a chair close to the fire, one hand outstretched in invitation. After glancing at Corvin, Philip followed the hint and lowered himself to the floor with a faint groan, pulling a cushion from the sofa for comfort. Corvin followed him, sprawling out and settling his head in Philip's lap just as John's strong fingers sank into Philip's hair, and Philip closed his eyes in absolute relief.

"Ass," Corvin said fondly, one hand squeezing Philip's leg. "Did you think we'd forget you so soon?"

"You'll get tired of waiting for me one day," Philip murmured, not opening his eyes. No need, with Corvin weighing him down and John supporting him.

"Not until you tire of returning," John said, his fingers tightening in Philip's hair, pulling enough to anchor him, not enough to sting but still holding the promise of it. "Don't do that."

Philip let his head drop back into John's grip, resting his own hand on Corvin's shoulder. "I don't intend to."

"No one ever does, my darling idiot," Corvin drawled. "Of course, there is another solution."

"I'm not going to stop visiting Yarlcote," Philip said firmly.

"Darling, if you think we believe you're visiting your precious beet crop..." Corvin squeezed Philip's ankle in warning.

John pushed Philip's head forwards, moving his hand down to rub the back of Philip's neck. "We don't grudge your happiness, Phil, you know that."

Philip sighed, dropping his chin to let John's hand work under his hair and make a mess of his cravat. "Guy manages the business of the estate for me, I can't summon him to London any time I want to see him."

"I could," Corvin pointed out. "No one would think twice about it. He's growing the crop for my factories, and I'm well known to be unreasonably demanding."

"It's why we love you," John said, and tugged at the back of Philip's cravat. "Take this off."

Philip sighed and let go of Corvin, only for Corvin to bat his hands away. "He's talking to me, lovely. Put your hands back where they were, please."

"Please?" Philip echoed, dropping his hand back to Corvin's shoulder and rubbing slowly. "Has John been teaching you manners?"

"You're changing the subject," John said mildly. "Lift your head up, let him get to it."

Corvin shifted on Philip's lap and cloth loosened around his neck. "Yes, how is your country virgin?"

"You know his name," Philip pointed out. "And he's hardly a virgin."

"And you're avoiding answering," John said, grip tightening to hold Philip's head still as Corvin pulled his cravat free and began work on his shirt buttons. "How is Guy?"

With his eyes closed and the hands of his lovers on him, the image of Guy in his mind, Philip's desire stirred swiftly, heat filling his chest and his cock. "Delightful."

Corvin laughed, and the weight in Philip's lap shifted as Corvin rolled his head towards the movement. "I see. So, that other solution..."

"V," John said, voice dark with warning and promise. "Drop it."

"But he's so very pretty," Corvin protested, pulling Philip's shirt free of his trousers. "And Phil has such stories about his cock..."

"Only the ones that Guy's approved me telling you," Philip said swiftly, rolling his shoulders back to let John ease his jacket off. "I did mention it to him, V."

"You did?" John asked, as sleeves slid down Philip's arms. He paused for a moment, and Philip tensed, then the fabric began to move again, freeing his wrists and his hands. It wasn't going to be one of those nights, which was mostly a relief, since Philip wasn’t sure how he’d react to such a stark contrast to his time with Guy, but also, a little, a disappointment.

Philip let it go and relaxed, bringing his left hand forward again to find Corvin. "I did."

Corvin's fingers laced with Philip's own, extra finger caressing the side of his hand. "And did your country virgin faint dead away or run screaming?"

"V," John said again, sharper, and Philip opened his eyes.

Corvin sighed, his head rolling until he could meet Philip's gaze. "Call it jealousy, Phil, if you like. Never mind us forgetting you while you are off rusticating and fornicating in the country, are you forgetting us?"

"Never," Philip said instantly, tightening his hold on Corvin's hand and reaching to wrap his free arm around John's leg. "Never, V, John. I couldn't."

John's hand slid into the opened neck of Philip's shirt, warm and strong, pressing against his chest. "You've spoken to him. About us."

Philip nodded, tipping his head back to look up at John instead of down at Corvin. "He understands."

"But what does he understand, Phil?" Corvin took advantage of Philip's distraction, his free hand creeping up under the hem of Philip's shirt to meet John's.

"That you are both part of my soul," Philip said simply, as sure of that as he was sure of their hands tightening on his skin.

"And your body," Corvin added instantly.

John laughed, warmth brushing Philip's hair with a kiss. "And you are ours, and he is yours. I know V's offered - are you still determined not to share?"

"He's not mine to share that way, and you know that." Philip leaned back against John's leg, shifting to bring his own leg up, careful of Corvin's head. "That has to be his decision."

"Ah, but does he know there's a decision to make?" Corvin asked, rolling onto his side and placing his mouth in very distracting proximity to Philip's cock, through trousers that were feeling increasingly tight. "Or does your little innocent not know that it's a possibility?"

"He has a name," Philip repeated more sharply, letting go of John to pull Corvin's head away, fingers twisting in his hair as Corvin's eyes closed and lips parted on a satisfied sigh. "For God's sake, V."

"For your own," John added. "Why would Phil invite Guy into our bed if you're using him as a tool to get what you want?"

"Because Phil knows me." Corvin's lips curved in a slow, wide smile. "And Guy will have to take me as I am."

"So you do know his name." Philip released Corvin's hair, reaching for John's hand instead, gripping tight. "Oh, take me to bed, you red-headed swine."

"Russet," Corvin insisted, and looked past Philip, up towards John. "Must we?"

"Must is a strong word," John said mildly, and used his hold on Philip’s hand to pull him up, letting Corvin roll to the floor. "But for tonight, I think we will."

~~

Guy's duties as Philip's secretary meant that he wasn't free to greet Philip on their arrival from London, a situation that Philip tried not to resent since Guy was, after all, serving Philip's best interests. Instead, Philip allowed Corvin to sweep him off to the library to witness the presentation of John's gift.

"With Mrs Swann's compliments," John said with a smile, and offered the package up to Corvin's eager hands.

"What is it? Another romance? Another dastardly villain decidedly not modelled upon any of us?" Corvin's smirk slipped as the wrapping fell away and he opened the cover, baring the title page.

_Jonathan, Or, The Trials of Virtue_

"Jonathan?" Corvin looked up at John, eyebrow lifted. "Is this...?"

"Highly illegal, yes," John said with a nod. "Remember the henchman from Araminta?"

Corvin's smile returned, wider, more wicked. "Truly?"

"Truly." John leaned in and kissed Corvin, dark lips against pink, broad frame against slender, Corvin's free arm slung around John's neck as he swayed closer with a low hum of satisfaction.

Philip cleared his throat. "If you two would rather be alone?"

After a moment more, John broke the kiss to grin at Philip. "Feeling left out, my baronet?"

"It is my house," Philip pointed out.

"Then host us, Phil." Turning his head, Corvin rested his cheek against John's, a mischievous smile brightening his eyes. "Did you get me a present as well?"

"Not yet." Philip crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair to take in the sight of them together. "But feel free to entertain me until then, if you want to wear yourself out before he arrives."

"Oh, my best bastard, you spoil me." Corvin's grin mirrored John's, rich with anticipation. "And underestimate my stamina."

John's hand landed firmly on Corvin's arse, squeezing tightly enough to crease perfectly tailored trousers. "Stamina, is it?"

Corvin laughed, pressing his body shamelessly against John's. "Would you wear me out before my other present arrives?"

"Wear you out?" John shook his head, looking away from Philip, back to Corvin. "No, lovely. But I will make you wait."

Corvin _purred_ , hand splaying over the back of John's neck. "Don't be too long, Phil. I think he means it."

"I know he does," Philip agreed, and pushed himself up out of his chair to go in search of Guy.

~~

The estate office was a small room far from the library, which suited Philip's purposes admirably, since he was in no hurry to relieve Corvin of his torments. Corvin would never have forgiven him if he'd returned too quickly, and John certainly wouldn't. It gave him leisure to find the office and greet Guy the way he'd wanted since arriving, with the door firmly closed, Guy's delectable arse planted firmly on the sturdy desk and his legs wrapped around Philip's hips. "Did you miss me, beloved?"

"Every day," Guy breathed, his eyes wide with that disarming honesty, and reached to pull Philip down for another kiss, his mouth warm and soft, his cock decidedly not soft and pressed against Philip's own through too many layers of fabric.

Philip groaned and pushed his hands under Guy's jacket to feel the shape of his back through his shirt. "Devastating as ever. Are you still sure that you want to take on the others?"

Guy nodded, smiling up at Philip. "I want to read the book."

Laughing, Philip kissed him again, stroking Guy's back. "You could do that without taking Corvin on. Or John."

"But I don't want to," Guy said softly. "You told me to say what I wanted."

"And you will destroy me by doing so," Philip told him fondly. "And I will die a happy man."

"Not soon, I hope." Guy ran the heel of his boot down the back of Philip's leg. "I wouldn't want the others without you. And I don't think they'd want me without you."

"Don't underestimate your charms," Philip said hoarsely, and kissed Guy again before disentangling himself with reluctance. "And come to the library when you're done with your paperwork."

"You mean now?" Guy hopped off the desk, gesturing to its lack of paper.

Philip caught Guy's hand and kissed the back of it before letting go. "Now would be perfect."

~~

One of the joys of being back at Rookwood Hall was that Philip didn’t need to bother with knocking when they reached the library. Corvin’s servants knew not to knock if a door was closed, and Philip was confident enough of his welcome to simply open the door, taking Guy’s hand to lead him inside. He’d considered ushering Guy in first, but that didn’t seem wise without knowing quite how far Corvin and John would have reached in his absence.

On first sight, the scene that greeted them was remarkably tame. Both John and Corvin were still fully dressed, with John seated in an armchair close to the fire, one leg outstretched and _Jonathan_ resting open against his knee. Corvin, with his usual disdain for the appropriate use of furniture, was kneeling on the rug beside John’s chair. Philip almost suspected that the tableau was staged for Guy’s benefit, except that Corvin wouldn’t bother and John would have been more likely to set a challenge than comfort, to test Guy’s resolve.

Closing the door and retaining his hold of Guy’s hand, Philip studied the two a moment longer. Corvin was on the rug, yes, but Corvin on his knees meant more than Corvin seated. Corvin kneeling with his hands clasped behind his back meant a great deal more and - Philip’s eyes dropped lower - Corvin’s trousers straining in that particular shape completed the picture.

“That,” Philip drawled, moving closer and guiding Guy to keep pace with him, “must be a terribly good book.”

“Indeed,” Corvin said, his voice a fair imitation of his usual light tones. “Very stimulating. Can I _now_ , John?”

“You may not,” John said, smiling across the room at Philip and Guy. “Hello, Frisby.”

“Mr. Raven,” Guy said politely, and bent his head a little in greeting.

Philip sighed. “I think, under the circumstances, you might use each other’s first names.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I quite like being Mr. Raven.” John stood up, closed the book, and set it down on the chair he’d just vacated. “May I call you Guy?”

“Oh, well, yes,” Guy said, sounding a little breathless, and his hold on Philip’s hand tightened. “Please.”

Philip glanced at Guy, surprised and amused. “I warn you, John, he responds better to instruction in Latin.”

“I don’t,” Guy protested. 

“It’s a compliment, my love,” Philip said, nudging Guy forwards toward John. “You’re a much better incentive to learn Latin than Corvin’s tutor ever was.”

“Maybe I had the wrong tutor,” Corvin put in. “John, _please?_ ”

John visibly considered for a moment, then nodded. “Come over here, then. Stand, if you can. But don’t touch.”

Corvin whined, practically fell forwards onto his hands and knees, and used the chair John had been sitting in to help himself to his feet. “You’re evil.”

“You like it,” John said easily. “I think we’ll keep to English today.”

Both Corvin and Guy nodded, and Philip suppressed laughter of sheer joy at watching how easily Guy fell into following John’s guidance, entirely failing to suppress a surge of desire at thoughts of exactly what else Guy might do under John’s guidance. “Guy can recite his Catullus for you both another day, then.”

“And possibly enact it, too,” Corvin suggested, hand straying towards his trousers before he caught John’s eye, sighed, and reached out to grasp Philip’s free hand instead. “Can I call you Guy, as well?”

Guy looked at Philip, his eyes slightly wide, then back at Corvin with a nod. “If you’d like to.”

“I think Phil would like me to,” Corvin said, winked at Philip, and leaned down slightly to kiss Guy’s cheek. “There, now we’re all friends.”

“Philip would like you to use everyone’s names because otherwise this is going to get damned confusing,” Philip said firmly. “And that goes for everyone. Go on, Guy, say what you want.”

Guy immediately blushed scarlet. “I, um. Well, I mean, I was, I wanted to ask Lord Corvin…”

“Corvin, beautiful,” Corvin corrected instantly. “No lords in bed. Not that we’re in bed yet.”

“Just one viscount and a baronet,” John murmured. “Continue, Guy, don’t let this one put you off.”

Philip stroked the side of Guy’s hand with his thumb, and dug his nails into the back of Corvin’s hand, encouragement and warning at the same time.

“Philip said…” Guy took a deep breath, his shoulders squaring. “That you’re very good at, um. In bed, that you’re good at in bed…”

“I’m good everywhere, lovely,” Corvin said. “Ow, Phil, stop that. Really, Guy, spit it out, I promise it’s nothing I haven’t heard before and you absolutely can’t scandalise me.”

Impossibly, Guy went even redder. “At fucking.”

Philip’s cock signaled distinct approval of both Guy’s efforts and his vocabulary. “Well done, beloved.”

Guy shot Philip a grateful look. “I mean, not that we haven’t, but _I’ve_ never, well, taken the active part.”

“You’ve never buggered Phil?” Corvin offered, lips twitching in what looked like amusement, although Philip still couldn’t always tell when Corvin was using humour to hide emotion. 

“Yes,” Guy said quickly. “I mean, well, no. I haven’t, yet. And I want to do it well and Philip said that you’re very good so I was hoping that you might, perhaps, well, teach me?”

That, for some reason, hadn’t been exactly what Philip had expected, but his cock was very firmly in favour of the idea.

“Good God,” Corvin said. His hand had gone slack in Philip’s, indicating that he hadn’t expected it either. “Phil, I take it back, I absolutely approve of your decision to seduce an innocent. Guy, it would be my absolute pleasure, and Phil’s as well, of course. And John’s?”

“Of course, if Mr. Raven’s willing as well?” Guy turned towards John, his head tilted back and slightly to the side in inquiry.

“Just try to stop me,” John said. “Or rather, don’t, because I’d like to. Not here, though.”

“Not here,” Philip agreed, glancing around the room. “I don’t think buggery over a library desk is the ideal first experience.”

“You do have desks at such convenient heights, though,” Corvin said impishly. “Is your bed big enough for four, Phil?”

Philip’s bed was, in fact, easily big enough for four, but his staircase was not wide enough for four men to mount side by side. He made sure that Guy went up first, following close behind and trusting Corvin and John to take care of themselves, or at least each other.

“I brought the book up,” John said, closing the door once they were all safely in the bedroom. “Not the sort of thing to leave lying around in your library, Phil.”

“God, no,” Corvin agreed, already free of his neckcloth and working on the buttons of his shirt. “I was a tiny bit distracted.”

Philip nodded his thanks, turning to draw Guy into a warm kiss. “Are you completely sure about this, my love?”

“Completely,” Guy promised, eyes shining. “I want to do this right, for everyone.”

“You couldn’t be more right,” Philip said with feeling. “V, do slow down.”

Dropping his shirt over the back of a chair, Corvin shook his head. “I really don’t see the point right now, we’ll slow down later. Clothes are just going to get in the way. Guy, my lovely, this is your show, we need you to tell us what you’re comfortable with from us.”

Guy met Philip’s eyes, and reached very deliberately for Philip’s neckcloth. “I don’t know, but I want to try.”

“But what do you want to try?” John asked quietly.

Guy took a moment longer to finish untying Philip’s neckcloth, then turned, reaching back to keep contact with Philip as his shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath before squaring in courage. “May I kiss you?”

Philip patted Guy’s hip in silent approval, taking a deep breath of his own and trying to persuade his cock to calm down just a little. “Names, Guy.”

Guy nodded, his hand coming down to cover Philip’s. “May I kiss you, Mr. Raven?”

John huffed a soft laugh and came closer. “I think perhaps Corvin was right, and John will do. You may, Guy, and welcome.”

Guy kissing John was even more beautiful than Philip had dared to let himself imagine. Guy was almost as broad as John, but significantly shorter, which meant that Guy needed to stretch up to kiss him, his neck beautifully curved and inviting as John bent to meet him. It started as Guy kissing John, but lasted barely a heartbeat before John was clearly kissing Guy, taking control as easily as breathing, flash of pink tongue just visible as Guy’s lips parted with a soft sound of pure pleasure. It wasn’t a sound that Philip had been able to objectively appreciate before, since he’d been directly involved in the cause, and seeing the way it made Guy’s throat shift and his body angle closer to John made it even more erotic, heat of it flashing directly to Philip’s cock. 

“God,” Philip said, and swallowed when his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, still transfixed.

“Indeed,” Corvin echoed softly.

John lifted his head, giving Guy a gentle smile. “I have to agree. That was very nice.”

“Thank you,” Guy said, his hand twitching over Philip’s, and licked his lips.

“Nice?” Corvin said, and somehow it really wasn’t a surprise to see that Corvin had managed to strip to his drawers already. “I’m sure we can do better than nice. Guy, may I?”

“You can say no,” Philip reminded Guy quietly.

Guy looked back over his shoulder to give Philip a sweet, slightly dishevelled smile, his lips reddened from John’s kiss and God, that was a rousing sight. “But I don’t want to say no.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Corvin agreed. “Do trust the man, Phil. Guy?”

“Yes,” Guy said simply, and then Corvin was kissing him, less quietly controlled than John but no less expert, more enthusiastic, leaving Guy breathless and leaning back against Philip’s support. 

Corvin was just as breathless but more smug, grinning past Guy at Philip. “Much better than nice.”

John chuckled, sliding one hand into Corvin’s hair. “It’s not a competition, V.”

“I don’t think I’d mind,” Guy said, and Philip kissed his cheek for the admission. 

“Maybe next time?” It was a risk, Philip knew, to mention a next time when this time was barely started, but he wanted it, wanted all of them, wanted John and Corvin to accept Guy completely, wanted Guy to be a part of the love and support he’d shared with John and Corvin for so long.

“Maybe you need to focus on this time,” John said mildly. 

“Maybe everyone needs less clothes on,” Corvin said, sliding his hand over John’s chest. “Guy, your first lesson is that you cannot possibly fuck Phil when he’s wearing so many clothes, do help him get rid of them.”

“Impatient,” John chided, and bent his head to kiss Corvin, but Philip was distracted from the sight by Guy taking Corvin’s advice and unbuttoning his shirt, warm strong hands sliding over his chest.

Shirt and waistcoat and jacket and trousers, and Philip had no idea what happened to his boots or how, but he had no hesitation or shame about being naked in front of anyone in the room. He focused his efforts upon doing his best to divest Guy of his clothes just as swiftly, then backing onto the bed and taking Guy with him. Guy landed half next to him, half on top of him, lips curved in an irresistible beaming smile that Philip simply had to kiss, chasing the taste of Corvin and John in Guy’s mouth.

The bed dipped, and the familiarity of Corvin’s hand on his hip encouraged Philip to move closer to the middle of the bed, keeping Guy close. The move made sense a moment later as the bed dipped again behind him, John’s reassuring weight settling into place. 

“I think,” Corvin said, his face appearing over Guy’s shoulder, gaze angled down, “that we might need to take the edge off for you, Phil.”

It was true that Philip was intensely turned on, but also intensely secure, his cock hard against Guy’s thigh but not, he thought, likely to spend too soon. At least, until he thought of the feeling of Guy’s cock pushing inside him, and Guy’s fingers before that with Corvin’s helpful advice and John’s steady control, and groaned. 

“I think Corvin has been right twice in one day,” John said, voice richly amused. “A miracle.”

Corvin stuck his tongue out at John and Philip laughed, taking in Guy’s wonderment. “But Corvin still can’t take anything seriously.”

“Corvin takes things seriously when they deserve it,” Corvin retorted, and slid his hand over Philip’s cock, warm through the thin linen of his drawers, making Philip gasp and twist against Guy, arousal surging sharply at the touch. “This deserves to be taken with joy. Phil, what, or who, do you want to do about this?”

“Guy,” Philip said breathlessly, and Corvin’s hand retreated, leaving him colder. “Guy’s mouth. Please.”

“I’d love to,” Guy said, his eyes steady on Philip’s face, not a trace of reluctance or hesitation in his expression, eyes dark with arousal. 

“And I’d love to see it.” Corvin plucked the falls of Philip’s drawers free, tugging at the waist. “John, help me.”

John’s hand slid under Philip’s waist, lifting him enough for Corvin and Guy together to strip him naked, his cock settling heavy against his hip as familiar hands rolled him onto his back. 

“He’s all yours, Guy,” John said, and took Philip’s hand, holding it firmly. 

“As long as you share,” Corvin added, taking Philip’s other hand.

Guy took a deep breath, kissed Philip softly, and slid down his body, and then everything was heat and pleasure and the anchor of hands holding his and the enthusiastic soft slide of Guy’s mouth and the need and the pull reaching into him to twist and release in a swift rush that had Philip’s heartbeat pounding inside his own head.

He opened his eyes an eternity later, remembering Guy’s dislike of swallowing, met Guy’s slightly panicked gaze and squeezed John’s hand, trusting him to look after Guy while Philip recovered his breath. 

John squeezed back and reached down with his free hand, touching Guy’s face gently to get his attention. “Give it to Corvin, lovely.”

Guy’s brow furrowed in incomprehension, but Corvin understood, shifting down with alacrity to fasten his mouth over Guy’s. It was going to be a little while longer before Philip could breathe again because the sight of Corvin taking his spend from Guy’s mouth was one that was going to stay with him for a long time, especially in moments when he was alone with his own prick in his hand. Guy and Corvin, chestnut hair falling over brown, their lips slick and pink, and that white trail escaping from the corner of Guy’s mouth to be caught by Corvin’s tongue…

Philip groaned aloud as his cock tried to stir again, too soon, and was rewarded with the warmth of John’s lips behind his ear. Corvin glanced up, eyes bright, and slipped his fingers beneath Guy’s chin, nudging Guy’s head up so that Philip could see his face as well, see his lips flushed full and shining, his eyes dark and heavy.

“Thank you,” Philip managed, still breathless. So much to thank Guy for: his trust, his bravery, his glorious mouth, his willingness to keep trying. Thanks to John, for watching out for Guy and for himself. Thanks to Corvin, for being less of a contrary bastard than he could be.

“Pleasure,” Corvin said softly, and released Guy’s chin to take his hand instead, helping him up the bed and over Philip so Philip could kiss his thanks and his love far more eloquently than he could manage with speech. 

Guy licked Philip’s lips, and Philip opened to let him in, kiss him deeper, taste himself in Guy’s mouth, his hands still held by John and Corvin, steady and reassuring. 

“It was all right?” Guy asked, the happiness on his face warming Philip’s heart and making it perfectly clear that Guy knew it had been far more than all right. 

“Look at him, of course it was all right,” Corvin said, and stretched over both of them to kiss John, sending a further jolt to Philip’s heart and to his cock when he realised that John would be tasting his spend in Corvin’s mouth as clearly as he’d tasted it in Guy’s. 

With a soft sound of pleasure, Guy settled himself on Philip’s chest, and Philip freed his hand from Corvin’s to stroke Philip’s hair. Giving Corvin a hand free was a sharp reminder that Corvin wasn’t feeling the same heavy languor that Philip was, because a moment later Guy twitched above him, lifting his head to look back.

Corvin gave them both a smile, and tugged at Guy’s drawers again. “I’m sure Phil’s shown you enough that you know that you can’t fuck him while you’re wearing these, Guy.”

“He could,” John said. “But it would be easier without them. You don’t have to take them off yet, though, Guy.”

“Well, true.” Corvin pursed his lips. “Still.”

Philip laughed, a soft, rusty sound. “It was wonderful, Guy. Corvin, do I have to tell _you_ about saying what you want?”

“I’m trying to be respectful of Guy’s sensibilities,” Corvin said, then dropped his head back as John’s hand twisted in his hair, tugging. “I _am_.”

“What do you want, V?” John asked, voice even and steady. 

Corvin sighed. “I want to see Guy naked. I want to see Guy’s cock, since Philip says it’s wonderful.”

Guy’s cheek heated against Philip’s shoulder, and Philip stroked his hair again, checking for any tension. He couldn’t feel any, which was encouraging, since Corvin was never going to be anything but Corvin, no matter what he said about sensibilities.

“Then ask him,” John said, and released Corvin’s hair. “Don’t be lazy.”

Corvin reached up to rub his scalp, raising an eyebrow. “You know he’s right here and he’s heard all of this?”

“And you still haven’t asked him,” John said simply. “If you want it, ask for it.”

Guy wisely kept his mouth shut, and Philip kissed him for that, smoothing his hand down over Guy’s back, stopping well clear of Guy’s drawers. Those, apparently, were for Corvin and Guy to agree upon. 

“Fine.” Corvin shifted position, settling on his side facing towards them. “Guy, my lovely, would you be so kind as to allow me to remove your drawers so I can see your cock? Phil’s been very complimentary about it.”

“You could hold out for a please,” Philip whispered into Guy’s ear, and was rewarded with a chuckle and Guy settling more heavily over him as he relaxed more. 

With another kiss, Guy pushed himself up to his knees, giving Philip the chance to appreciate the flush across Guy’s chest, his beautiful compact body and all the strength it promised. Climbing trees really did do wonderful things to his physique. 

Guy’s chest rose and fell with another deep breath and he nodded, then winked at Philip. “Yes. Please.”

Corvin didn’t waste any more time, immediately rolling up to his knees to reach for the ties of Guy’s drawers and easing them down with an appreciative hum that Philip agreed was very much warranted. Guy’s cock was a thing of beauty, gloriously thick when he was hard, longer than Philip’s own (and Corvin’s, now that he could compare them directly), flushed a perfect dark pink, the head a deep red and already shining with wetness, his balls drawn up close to his body, dark curls framing everything. As Corvin drew Guy’s drawers down and Guy shifted to let Corvin pull them past his knees and off, Guy’s cock shifted, too heavy when hard to stand up completely.

“Phil was right,” Corvin said, throwing Guy’s drawers off the bed with little attention to where they landed. “Very right, Guy, you’re beautiful. And John was right, it’s going to take some time to make sure Phil’s ready to take your cock.”

“And what are you right about?” John asked, warm with humour and fondness. 

“Oh, everything,” Corvin said airily. “Phil, my lovely, I think we’re going to need you on hands and knees, please, so Guy can see what he’s doing and so we can see what he’s doing. Guy, give him some space to move.”

“I get a please and Guy doesn’t?” Philip pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch Guy shuffling backwards.

“Guy has to get used to me,” Corvin said, reaching out to stroke Guy’s arm, casual affection that Guy clearly wasn’t expecting as he went still for a moment before leaning into it. 

“I’ll say something if it bothers me,” Guy said softly. “It’s all right. I’m all right.”

Philip studied Guy’s face, committing it to memory and checking it for any sign of Guy’s discomfort. He understood the practicality of moving to his hands on knees, both for Guy to see clearly and because the angle would make it easier for him to take the full length and thickness of Guy’s cock, but it did mean that he wouldn’t get to see the expression on Guy’s face when Guy entered him, or when Guy spent inside him. 

“We’ll look after him,” John said, hand settling warm on Philip’s shoulder for a moment. “And we’ll look after you. Stop worrying, Phil.”

Letting his breath out very deliberately, Philip nodded, and leaned up to kiss John, then Corvin, then Guy, before moving as requested, pulling down a couple of pillows to wedge underneath his chest for support, very aware as he settled that his arse was on display. Guy hadn’t spent much time in intimate contact there before, and neither John or Corvin were usually inclined to spend much time looking instead of touching. The knowledge that they were all looking now sent a shiver of pleasure through him, arousal curling slow in its wake, and he closed his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Guy said, and a hand - it had to be Guy’s, it was broader than Corvin’s and smaller than John’s - settled on Philip’s arse, stroking gently.

“He really does have a very fuckable arse,” Corvin said, sounding slightly smug. “John, do we have a … ah, thank you.”

A cloth wiped very deliberately along Philip’s crease, the cold making him swear and shift, toes curling in response. It had been far too long for any water to still be warm, but the chill was still unpleasant. “Did you have to?”

“We had to,” Corvin said firmly. “Tell me, Guy, has Phil ever kissed you here?”

“There?” Guy said, surprise and fascination clear in his voice. 

“No, I haven’t,” Philip said, before Corvin could say anything else. “Not yet. Maybe a lesson for another day, V?” Because if Guy and Corvin started on that, he was undoubtedly going to spend again, and he did want to wait until Guy was fucking him. 

“Or a demonstration for later,” John said thoughtfully, and Philip groaned. He knew that tone of voice, and he knew John, and he knew just as well that was going to happen. 

“Not with me,” Philip said firmly. “I don’t want to be the subject of any demonstrations today.”

“I don’t think I do either,” Guy said, and stroked Philip’s arse again, more tentative. “But I’d like to watch, if you’d like to show me.”

God, Philip was so in love.

“But not now,” Corvin said, and Philip was fairly sure he wasn’t imagining the hint of strain in Corvin’s voice, since Corvin was the likely subject of any such demonstration. “John, can you pass me the oil, please?”

Philip tried to put aside the thoughts of Corvin with John’s tongue in his arse, begging for more or mercy or release, and focused on the present, concentrating on his breathing and the warmth of hands on his arse.

“Have you used your fingers before?” Corvin asked, blessedly calm. “No, shut up, Phil, I’m asking Guy. You can tell me if we’re doing something you don’t want or you don’t like, or say how something feels, but leave this to us.”

Philip shut his mouth again, drew a deeper breath, and nodded. It wasn’t often that Corvin took charge in bed, but it wasn’t often that they shared a bed with someone who’d asked for Corvin’s guidance, either. Another hand - John’s, it was bigger - pressed gently on the back of his shoulders, and Philip pushed back into the warmth of it before settling again. “I’m all yours.”

“Yes, you are,” Corvin said warmly. “Guy, have you?”

“Once,” Guy said, his hand moving, stroking over Philip’s arse. “Not like this.”

“With oil?” Corvin’s finger slid slick over Philip’s entrance, slender and familiar and warm after the cold cloth.

“With spit.” Another finger stroked next to it, broader and blunter and less confident. Guy. It had to be Guy.

“Ah.” Philip couldn’t tell if Guy was following Corvin’s lead or the other way around, but both fingers were moving together, side by side, slow strokes over his entrance, tantalising and teasing. “Well, it’s easier with oil, for both of you, and if it doesn’t feel like it is, slow down or use more.”

“Or both,” John said. His hand was still on Philip’s back, heavy and steady and warm.

“Or both,” Corvin agreed. “Start with slowing down, though, unless he’s begging, thank you, John, I do know what you’re about to say, that isn’t the point right now.”

John laughed. “It is with you.”

“But not with Philip.” Corvin’s finger pressed gently against Philip’s entrance. “There’s another lesson for you, Guy. Never assume that something that one person likes will be good with someone else. Everyone likes different things. There’s probably even someone out there who doesn’t like getting their cock sucked.”

“No one in this room, though,” Philip muttered into the pillow.

“Unless they’re not in the mood,” Corvin said, his finger sliding down to rub gently behind Philip’s balls as Guy’s finger slid to take his place. “Are you ready for us, Phil?”

Philip managed not to moan at the pressure, trying to steady his voice. “Yes. Please.”

“Good.” Corvin’s hand dipped lower, cradling his balls, warm and almost comforting as a point of familiarity. “Press firmly, Guy, but gently. Don’t try to go too deep, not all at once, just… there, you feel it? That push back inside him?”

Philip wasn’t intending to push back at all, but his body was still going to need to be coaxed into it. His mind was firmly in favour of the blunt heat of Guy’s finger resting just inside him, thick and warm and slick with oil.

“I feel it,” Guy said breathlessly. “What do I…no, wait, I think…”

The finger inside Philip moved slightly, gently rocking in and out, the perfect tease, Philip’s body lighting up with awareness, sensitive to every movement.

“That’s it,” Corvin said, somewhere in the distance where Guy’s finger wasn’t the focus of Philip’s world. “Good, now just… there we go.”

Muscles inside Philip shifted, relaxed, opened, and Guy’s finger slid deeper inside him. Philip did moan at that, and at the careful, methodical rhythm of Guy’s finger fucking into him, oil easing the way, such an easy movement and then, God, another finger, not Guy’s, Corvin’s finger, Corvin and Guy’s fingers both inside him, Corvin’s voice in another world saying something that Philip couldn’t interpret and one, two, both fingertips pressing against that place inside him that made stars race bright across his closed eyelids, desire sharp and strong, his cock filling slowly.

It was hard to focus on words when Corvin and Guy both had fingers inside him, the slow movements taking all of his concentration, awareness blurred to the pitch of voices: John’s low rumble, Corvin’s lighter tones, more frequent, and occasional, shorter interjections from Guy as they readied him, teasing his body into relaxing and opening as he drifted in warm pleasure. 

“Phil? Philip!” Corvin’s voice cut through the fog, sharper, and sensation had changed, just thicker fingers inside him, just Guy, and Philip wished he could see the look on Guy’s face. 

“Yes, V?” His voice sounded lower than he’d intended, thicker, the words less clearly pronounced. 

John’s hand shifted from his shoulders, stroking over his hair, soft and gentle and Philip almost purred as he leaned into the touch. “It can happen sometimes, Guy, don’t worry. Not usually with Phil, it means he’s enjoying it and he trusts all of us enough to let go.”

“Good,” Philip agreed, and lifted his head enough to smile, back arching, swaying back towards the promise of Guy’s wonderful fingers. 

“Well, that’s good,” Corvin said. “How does that feel, lovely?”

“Good,” Philip repeated with immense satisfaction, and flexed his arse around Guy’s fingers, trying to get them to move again. “More?”

“Oh, God,” Guy whispered, and his fingers shifted, pressing deeper and apart and back, rocking inside Philip’s arse. “Philip.”

“Ask him,” Corvin said softly. “I don’t think he’s going to say no.”

“Do you…” Guy paused, and his fingers went still. “Philip, do you want me to… do you want my cock?”

Philip was never, ever going to tire of hearing Guy say anything like that, and that one was new and wonderful. “Yes,” he said with emphasis. “Yes, I do.”

“Honestly, you two…” Corvin released Philip’s balls and his hand closed around Philip’s cock, fingers slick with oil. “Do you want him to fuck you, Phil?”

“Yes,” Philip said again, not really sure why Corvin was asking again, it wasn’t different and the answer wasn’t different. “Please.”

Guy’s fingers trembled inside him, then slid out, leaving Philip spread open and empty, wanting and colder for the difference until something much larger and warmer pressed against his entrance.

“More oil,” John said, and there was the slide of oil down Philip’s crease and then that glorious push, the stretch and ache and burn, the thick completion of Guy’s cock pressing inside him.

Philip cried out his pleasure, resisting the urge to move, held in place by Corvin’s hand around his cock, waiting for Guy to take his time, for the shift of Guy’s cock sliding back and then deeper, back and then deeper, maddeningly slow, thick heat pressing further inside him, into his body, joining them closer. Corvin’s hold loosened and Philip took a breath, rocking his hips experimentally, grinning at the gasp and curse that came from Guy.

“Hold onto him,” Corvin said, and Guy’s hands were on his hips, not stopping him moving, but holding on, keeping them moving together as Guy kept working his way deeper, impossibly long, impossibly good. 

Guy’s hands, Guy’s cock, Corvin’s hand on Philip’s cock, John’s hand on Philip’s shoulder, pleasure and arousal driving higher with every breath and every heartbeat and every movement. Philip gave himself over to the rhythm, to the steady pound of Guy’s cock in his arse, to the need building with every stroke of Corvin’s hand, to the world that built and broke and shattered when something hot and wet slid over the head of his cock and then a mouth, Corvin’s mouth, tripped him into spending. Guy’s hands tightened on his hips, rhythm faltered, and then Guy drove harder for a few more strokes and pressed in deep, swearing and shuddering.

Trusting that Corvin would manage to get himself out of the way, Philip collapsed breathless to the bed, wincing as the drop caused Guy to withdraw rather faster than ideal. John’s hands guided him onto his side, and a moment later Guy was in front of him, curling into his arms, both of them breathless.

“I think we can call that a successful lesson,” Corvin said.

Philip blinked, yawned, and lifted his head enough to look at Corvin. “Thank you.”

“I would say my pleasure, but I’m fairly sure it was yours as well,” Corvin said wryly. “Hold still for a moment, John’s fetching more water to clean you both up.”

Cold water again, but that seemed to stir Guy from his stunned daze. Enough to kiss Philip, then to turn to kiss Corvin as well, soft and fervent and beautiful. 

“Thank you,” Guy said softly. “For showing me and for sharing him.”

“I think we all owe thanks to everyone here for sharing,” Corvin said, and kissed Guy again, nudging him back into Philip’s waiting arms. “Can you two move across a bit?”

Sore in all the best ways, Philip shifted back, glancing behind him to check where the edge of the bed was, tugging Guy with him until he had Guy cradled against him, Guy’s back against his chest, Guy’s arse nestled perfectly against Philip’s spent prick. “Enough room?”

“Probably.” John smiled down at them from the other side of the bed, holding his hand out to Corvin. “Come up here.”

“If I _must_ ,” Corvin sighed, grunted, and pushed himself up to his knees, rising to meet John’s kiss. 

Philip fitted his arm around Guy’s waist, lacing their fingers together, and watched in sleepy contentment as John lowered Corvin back to the bed, settling him on his hands and knees with his head towards the side of the bed, his arse towards Guy and Philip. 

Corvin didn’t bother with pillows, folding his arms instead and lowering his head to rest on his arms with a soft sigh of pleasure. “Demonstration time.”

“Demonstration time,” John agreed, kneeling on the bed beside Corvin. “I don’t think you’ll be able to see much once I start, but I’m sure you’ll get the idea. V, don’t kick anyone.”

“I wouldn’t,” Corvin protested, and Philip hid his smile against Guy’s shoulder.

“You’ve been very good,” John said soothingly, picked up a fresh cloth, and wiped it over Corvin’s arse, grinning at the yelp he got for that.

“God, that’s cold.” Corvin didn’t shift, as far as Philip could see, his only movement a shiver. “John, _please_ may I?”

“No touching,” John said firmly, and dropped the cloth off the side of the bed. From the sound it made, Philip guessed there was a bowl of water there. “But you may spend, when you’re ready to.”

Guy made a soft sound, squirming against Philip, and Philip tightened his grip. Corvin and John were Corvin and John, and John was being very gentle with Corvin compared to other times Philip had seen them together. It was probably for Guy’s benefit, since it almost definitely wasn’t for Corvin’s benefit. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Philip promised softly, lips against Guy’s ear, and Guy nodded and subsided, reaching back to grasp Philip’s hip with his free hand.

John reached across to retrieve the oil, tipping it to spill over two of his fingers and Corvin’s arse. “You saw how sensitive Phil was when you touched his arse?”

Guy nodded, his head tipped against Philip’s arm so he could watch what John was doing. 

“Some people are more sensitive, some people like it more. Corvin likes it a lot.” John settled his oil-free hand on Corvin’s slender arse, pressing his cheeks apart and rubbing gently over his entrance. “Make sure you don’t mind the taste of the oil if you’re going to try this. You don’t have to use oil, unless you’re going to put anything inside, so V knows that I’m going to finger him as well.”

Corvin shuddered, his knees shifting slightly against the bed. “John, _please_.”

“And he does have manners when it suits him.” John smiled and pressed a fingertip inside, only just inside, dark skin against the pink of Corvin’s entrance spread around it before he drew it back. “He’s sensitive to my fingers, but he’s even more sensitive to my tongue.”

“To your…” Guy broke off, his grip tightening on Philip’s hand. “Really?”

“Really,” Corvin said, strained. “John, please, I’ve been waiting.”

“You have,” John agreed, and bent his head. It was true that Philip couldn’t see what he was doing, which meant that Guy probably couldn’t see either, but they didn’t need to be able to see. The idea was in Guy’s head, and the memories were in Philip’s, and Corvin was vocally expressive, his sounds of pleasure spilled out in broken words and moans, John’s hands firm on his arse and John’s face between his cheeks. 

When Corvin reached complete incoherency, John lifted his head, lips and chin shining, and slid his fingers back where his mouth had been, sliding in easily and making Corvin cry out, his cock twitching and hard, visible between his legs. 

“Both works even better,” John said, his voice even lower than usual. “Remember the place you found inside Phil, Guy?”

“I remember,” Guy said, very still, very intent on watching as John’s hand shifted minutely and Corvin cried out again, begging without words. 

“You can find that,” John said, and did it again. “And you can lick around your fingers, and inside, at the same time. Sometimes, they will spend without a touch to their prick.”

Guy swallowed hard. “Without a touch?”

John nodded and lowered his mouth to Corvin’s arse again, his hand working rhythmically. Philip missed the moment that Corvin started to spend, but the pitch of the sounds Corvin made was enough of a clue for him to switch his attention to Corvin’s cock, watching it pulse and twitch as Corvin spent and shuddered.

“God,” Guy whispered. “I want to do that. I want to be able to do that for you.”

Philip kissed behind Guy’s ear. “We can try it. I want to do that for you as well, beloved.”

“Corvin has been waiting a long time,” John said softly, bent to pick up the cloth, and wiped his mouth and his fingers before applying it to Corvin, cleaning him up gently. “And he has been very good for me. He has not touched his prick since you left us in the library this afternoon, Phil.”

“And he’s had a lot of temptation,” Philip said, stroking Guy’s hand. “What about you, John? What, and who, do you want?”

John smiled and rolled Corvin over, pulling him around until he was lying on the bed, eyes closed, body limp, lips curved in an irrepressible smile. “I don’t think that V will recover for a while yet.”

“Used up,” Corvin said, flapping one hand vaguely. “Best.”

John laughed softly and pulled the covers over Corvin. “Guy, would you lend me a hand?”

Guy looked back over his shoulder at Philip, his eyes wide. 

“Do you want to?” Philip prompted gently. 

Guy nodded. “But you…”

“Are nearly as done as Corvin.” Philip kissed Guy softly, let go of him, and nudged him towards John. “I’m not jealous, beloved. I’d like to watch you.”

“Then yes, please.” Guy turned back to John, pink blush creeping around the back of his neck. “If you’ll tell me what you like.”

Philip let out a small sigh of pleasure as John gathered Guy closer, and made himself get off the bed, going around to curl up next to Corvin and brush an absent kiss against his hair when Corvin cuddled into him.

John, thoughtful as he was, had moved Guy so that Guy was closer to Corvin and Philip instead of hidden behind his own larger body, so Philip could see Guy’s hand stroking tentatively over John’s thigh.

“Will you put your hand on my prick?” John said quietly. “Not too tight, please.”

Guy’s shoulders moved, and his hand disappeared from John’s thigh. Philip watched, his eyes heavy, as John’s lips parted and his balance shifted towards where Guy’s hand had to be. 

“Good,” John murmured. “Loose, please, and slow, V isn’t the only one who’s been waiting.”

Corvin chuckled, breathy and satisfied, and patted Philip’s shoulder. “Fair.”

“It is,” Philip said, watching John’s face as Guy’s arm moved in a slow rhythm, as John’s eyes half closed, his mouth slackening in pleasure. “God, V, look.”

“I’m looking,” Corvin lied, turned his head slowly to look, and pressed closer to Philip. “Phil, fuck.”

“Mmm,” Philip agreed, transfixed by the sight of Guy bringing John off, John tensing with his release and Guy turning back to look at them, bright with pride at his achievement.

“Whatever we did to deserve them,” Corvin breathed, “we’re doing it again.”

“And we’re doing this again,” Philip said, reaching over Corvin to take Guy’s slightly sticky hand as Corvin reached over Guy to take John’s hand, drawing them all closer together.

“Yes please,” Guy said happily. 

“Yes, certainly,” John finished, and pulled the covers from Corvin to cover all of them. “Happy birthday, V.”

“The happiest,” Corvin agreed, interrupting himself with a yawn. “Whose birthday is next?”


End file.
